Nightmares
by Rainius
Summary: No creí que sería tan rápido, pero he aquí mi segundo fic de Sirius y Remus. AMO a esta pareja, me cautivan :3 Ojalá les guste esta historia, ¡disfrútenla!


Los rayos de luna se cuelan por la ventana, iluminando la habitación. Los cuatro merodeadores están en ella. Colagusano tiembla en un rincón, mientras Cornamenta observa fijamente a su amigo. Canuto está a su lado, intenta calmarlo aunque sabe por experiencia que es imposible.  
Remus está arrodillado en el suelo, gritando desesperado, con cada fibra de su ser doliéndole en extremo, quemando y desgarrándolo. Se retuerce y las lágrimas de dolor caen en cascada hasta su pecho. Ojalá todo pudiera pasar más rápido, ojalá le hubiera tocado a otro. Pero ni siquiera lo piensa, porque en ese estado no puede pensar en nada.  
Un último aullido rabioso se escapa de su garganta y luego acaba. Ya está convertido en ese maldito lobo.  
Se queda inmóvil un momento con los ojos cerrados, intentando recuperar el aliento.  
Un gruñido le da la bienvenida y abre los ojos. Frente a él un enorme perro negro mueve la cola de manera amistosa. Más allá un magnífico ciervo con una rata acurrucada sobre el lomo se acerca. _Es hora de salir_, dicen en su idioma. Canuto toma la delantera, seguido por Cornamenta y Colagusano, y por último Lunático.  
Avanzan por el túnel ansiosos de sentir el aire nocturno sobre sus cuerpos.  
Pero algo anda mal. Antes de llegar al final, Canuto vuelve a ser Sirius. Y Cornamenta es James otra vez. Peter cae pesadamente encima suyo.  
Pero Lunático sigue siendo Lunático. Algo anda _muy mal.  
_Ninguno comprende qué sucede, pero allí están.  
La furia del lobo se desata; tiene tres presas a su merced y el instinto lo llama a cazarlas.  
Peter está más cerca y es el primero en caer. Sirius y James ven claramente cómo los agudos colmillos de Lunático se clavan en su cuello.  
Sirius grita algo inentendible. James comprende que hay que escapar. El instinto de conservación los lleva a correr con toda su fuerza, pero la bestia es mucho más veloz.  
Lunático asesta un golpe rápido y James cae al suelo. El terror se hace visible en sus ojos y sabe que es el final. Sirius observa la escena aturdido. No hay forma de ayudar a su amigo.  
_¡Sirius, corre!_ son las últimas palabras de James antes de que Lunático lo golpee fatalmente en la cabeza. La sangre comienza a brotar, inundando su cuerpo inerte, coloreando el suelo. Un aroma que al lobo lo hipnotiza y lo motiva a continuar esa cacería.  
Sirius corre. El sauce boxeador está al final, inmóvil como cuando lo vieron por anterior vez.  
La luna despliega su luz, que ahora adquiere un significado mortal.  
Es la última oportunidad. La vara está en el lugar donde la dejaron. Sirius la toma y toca con ella el nudo especial del árbol, y su mecanismo de defensa se activa.  
Cuando Lunático sale al exterior las ramas lo apresan, lo aprietan; lo golpean sin compasión. El lobo aúlla dolido, pero no puede zafarse. Allí abajo, un Sirius de ojos brillosos observa, plantado firmemente en el suelo, sin poder moverse.  
El árbol se agita con furia, molesto con quien se ha atrevido a invadir su tranquilidad. En un último movimiento, el lobo es arrojado a varios metros y el sauce boxeador retorna poco a poco a su estado normal de quietud.  
No hay más que silencio y luz de luna, y un lobo inconsciente a varios metros de él. Su amigo, Remus.  
Sirius camina o corre; no lo sabe, no percibe lo que hace.  
Pero llega a su lado y las lágrimas por fin escapan de sus ojos.  
_Lunático,_ dice con la voz quebrada. El lobo respira con dificultad, pero aún respira. Un débil quejido sale de la garganta del licántropo, y entonces sus ojos amarillos se abren y lo miran. El brillo de la muerte se enciende otra vez en ellos, por última vez esa noche. El lobo se retuerce y se incorpora nuevamente. Sirius ni siquiera intenta escapar. Simplemente lo mira, con miedo y mucha tristeza. El lobo se abalanza sobre él ferozmente, y sus colmillos se hunden sedientos en el cuello de su indefenso amigo, el amigo que no reconoce. Los ojos grises de Sirius se abren por completo, un último suspiro no llega a salir. El hombre lobo aúlla victorioso, con las fauces sangrientas, y todo se desvanece.

* * *

Remus despierta agitado. La oscuridad lo rodea, excepto por la luz de luna que entra por la ventana. Escucha la respiración -_y los ronquidos_\- de sus amigos, y ve sus figuras delineadas en las cobijas que cubren sus cuerpos; y entonces comprende que están ahí. Que todo fue una pesadilla. _Una aterradora y demasiado realista pesadilla.  
_Angustiado por la escena que se acaba de desarrollar en su cabeza no logra volver a dormirse.

Durante toda la mañana se siente aún bastante aturdido por el sueño, pero se obliga a alejar ese pensamiento de su mente para que sus amigos no lo atosiguen a preguntas.  
Asiste a clases, lee sus libros, hace sus deberes y cumple sus obligaciones de prefecto con una inquietud devorándolo por dentro.  
Nunca ninguna de sus pesadillas lo había alterado tanto.  
La diferencia con el resto, pensó Remus, es que ésta podría volverse realidad.  
-Mierda si sabré qué te sucede- le dice Sirius mientras se dirigen al Gran Comedor a cenar -Pero me lo dirás, Lunático.  
-A mí no me sucede nada, son imaginaciones de tu cabeza demente- responde, pero su expresión turbada no lo ayuda a mentir.  
-Tal vez no quieras decírmelo ahora- contraataca el joven Black, deteniéndose para mirarlo con fijeza -Pero no puedes mentirme, Remus; tarde o temprano acabaré sabiéndolo.

* * *

Con el correr de los días la historia se repite. Cada noche Remus despierta sobresaltado luego de padecer una vez más la misma aterradora pesadilla.  
Las consecuencias de su mal descanso no tardan en hacerse visibles: unas oscuras ojeras se dibujan alrededor de sus ojos. Bosteza cada dos por tres y en ocasiones casi se duerme en clase.  
Ésto encendió la alarma en James y por lo tanto también en Peter. Sirius ya estaba al tanto desde un primer momento pero aún no había logrado sonsacarle la más mínima información.  
Finalmente, un sábado por la noche se reunen en la Torre de Astronomía, con la excusa de beber una botella de whisky de fuego que James le robó a un alumno de séptimo año de Slytherin.  
Luego de un par de bromas y charlas triviales para ablandar el ambiente, James se decide a realizar la pregunta que los tres están pensando. Peter lo observa expectante. Sirius fuma en silencio.  
-Remus, ya es hora de que nos digas qué es lo que sucede contigo ¿no crees?- lo suelta con suavidad, para que su amigo no se ponga a la defensiva.  
-No pasa nada, James- dice, pero ni siquiera se atreve a mirarlo a la cara.  
-¡Maldición, Lunático!- explota Sirius de repente. Sus ojos brillan como los de una fiera-. ¿Cuándo mierda piensas decir la verdad? ¿Que no ves que estamos preocupados por ti? ¿Acaso no confías en nosotros? Maldita sea, ¡somos tus amigos!  
-¡Lo sé!- lo grita sin ya poder contenerse -Pero es que tengo tanto miedo Sirius, _tengo mucho miedo.  
_-¿De qué? Por Merlín ¿qué es lo que te asusta?  
-Tengo miedo de hacerles daño, miedo de _lo que soy_\- las lágrimas se asoman, pero no caen-. Cada noche desde hace tres semanas los estoy matando en mis pesadillas. Convertido en lobo los mato a los tres, y mañana es luna llena y yo no sé qué va a pasar-. La voz se le quiebra y Remus se tapa la cara con las manos, sintiéndose profundamente afligido.  
Sirius se inclina hacia él y lo estrecha con fuerza entre sus brazos.  
-Nada malo va a pasar, estaremos ahí contigo, como siempre-. Las lágrimas de Lunático caen sobre la espalda de su amigo, mientras James y Peter observan sin atreverse a romper el momento.

* * *

Remus intenta evitar de todas las maneras posibles que sus amigos lo acompañen durante la transformación, pero éstos no ceden. Sus ruegos no los hacen cambiar de opinión. Esa noche están allí con él, como cada mes.  
Remus no logra ocultar su nerviosismo, pero los otros tres van relajados. Sirius le toma fuerte la mano y le sonríe con confianza.  
-Todo estará bien, Lunático.

* * *

Corren por el túnel, ansiosos de sentir el aire nocturno sobre sus cuerpos.  
Pero algo anda mal. Antes de poder darse cuenta los tres vuelven a su forma original. _Y ya no hay manera de detener a la bestia.  
_Peter muere desangrado por una mordida en la vena yugular.  
James no logra esquivar el golpe del licántropo, y cae inconsciente con el cráneo roto, con un charco de sangre formándose a su alrededor.  
Y ahí está Sirius, que no tuvo tiempo de despertar al sauce boxeador. Lo mira ya rendido, resignado a morir. _Ojalá lo hubieran escuchado cuando Remus les advirtió.  
_Y la luna llena se cobra a su tercer víctima a través de las fauces de un espeluznante e incontrolable hombre lobo. Los ojos de Sirius Black se apagan para siempre.

* * *

-¡No!- el grito brota de su pecho con más fuerza que nunca.  
Remus despierta con el corazón acelerado.  
-Tranquilo- una voz conocida le habla con calma-. Sólo fue un sueño.  
Remus ve al ciervo y a la rata profundamente dormidos a sólo un par de metros en la ya familiar Casa de los Gritos. Está recostado sobre Sirius, que lo abraza por detrás, y siente su calor inundándole el cuerpo. Sirius le besa el cabello con ternura y sonríe.  
_-Te prometí que todo estaría bien._


End file.
